Promises
by moviefreak1
Summary: A one shot sequel to Coming Home. A year later, Kira must keep her promise to Conner. Complete


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Author's note: This takes place about a year after coming home. I am not a fan of Kira/Trent but it had to be this way for this story. There was no other person that could fit the part. If you haven't read Coming Home, you might want to because this story will make more sense.

Summary: A year later, Kira must keep her promise to conner.

"Will you marry me?" He looked up at her with hope evident in his eyes. She was stunned. She knew she loved him but her heart was already taken. She stood up and ran out of the restaraunt. She didn't know what to do. She got into her car and drove home. As she opened the door, Ethan was there to greet her.

"Hey Kira, did Trent ask you?"

She couldn't verbally answer him so she did the only thing she could think of. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Kira." he said in a soothing tone.

"No it won't. I mean I love Trent but my heart belongs to Conner."

"Don't you remember what he said to you when he said goodbye. The promise you made to him?"

"I don't know if I can keep that promise Ethan."

"You can Kira. You have never backed out on a promise."

"I guess you are right."

"Look, why don't you sleep on it and talk to Trent tommorrow?"

"Okay, goodnight Ethan."

"Goodnight Kira."

(At Trent's House)

"Son, how did it go?" Anton Mercer asked his son as he walked into the living room of the Mercer Mansion.

"Not good, she walked out." Trent said with sadness clear in his voice.

Anton sighed."I'm sorry son."

"Me too, but I guess I was kind of expecting it. Her heart belongs to Conner and it always will.

"Get some sleep son, it's been a rough day."

"Goodnight Dad."

As Trent laid in bed, he couldn't fall asleep since everytime he closed his eyes he saw Kira running out of the restraunt.  
After about an hour he eventually fell asleep. He woke with a start and looked at the clock next to the bed.

"3:15 A.M. Man what a weird dream." he said out loud.

"It wasn't a dream Trent." A voice from the other side of the room startled Trent.

"Who's there?"

"Relax, it's just me." The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair.

"Conner, but how?" Trent asked, confused.

"That's not important. I'm here for one reason. Kira."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about the promise I had her make, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well as of late, she hasn't been keeping it. Trent, I want her to be happy but she will never be happy as long as she is holding on to me. She needs you to be happy. I'm coming to you as a friend. Treat her right because if you don't, I will haunt your every being." Conner said in a friendly but deadly serious tone.

"I will Conner, I will love her with everything I am, just like you would.

"That's good to hear, Trent, but I must be going now. My time is very limited and I must see someone else."

"Okay Conner."

"Remember what I said Trent." With that he dissapeared and Trent went back to sleep.

(At Ethan and Kira's apartment)

Kira had cried herself to sleep several hours before. As she was sleeping, she felt something cold touch her cheek. She awoke to see what it was, once her eyes adjusted she saw Conner sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"Conner?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Hey babe."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you about Trent. Kira, you made a promise to me, now it's time to keep it. Trent is not trying to replace me so you don't have to worry about that. You and him have something special Kira. Don't let that get away. Give him what he wants and let him give you what you want. Say yes Kira. Say yes and put it to rest."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kira asked as tear started to fall again.

"Because if I can't be with you, I can't think of anyone better than Trent that will love you as much as I do."

"You want me to say yes?"

"I want you to keep your promise."

"I will Conner but I'll never stop loving you."

"Me too, babe. I've got to go now, my time's up, but I'll be seeing you." With that he disappeared.

(The next morning)

Kira found Trent at the park.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just thinking about last night."

"Look Trent, I'm sorry I walked out on you."

"No, not that. I got a visit from Conner last night."

"You did? I got one too."

"I know. He came to me first."

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you."

"You know that question you asked me last night?"

"Yeah"

"My answer is yes."

With that, a smile made its way across his face as he pulled her into a hug. At the same time, unknown to each other, they looked towards the sky and whispered:

"Thank you Conner."

(Six months later)

As Trent stood at the alter with Ethan and his dad at his side, he anxiously waited as the wedding march began. The doors opened,  
everyone stoop up as Kira Ford was walked down the aisle by Dr. Tommy Oliver. When they reached the front of the church, Tommy handed Kira over to Trent. Before the minister could start, Ethan tapped Trent on the shoulder. Trent and Kira looked at him suspiciously.

"Look at the back of the church." He whispered.

With that they looked out and saw Conner standing there with a smile on his face as if telling them to go ahead.

"Do you Trent Michael Fernandez take Kira Melanie Ford to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Kira Melanie Ford take Trent Michael Fernandez to be your lawfully wedded husband"  
She stole a quick glance at Conner, who was shaking his head in approval.

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Trent gave Kira a soft and gentle kiss before heading back up the aisle.

(At Hayley's)

Hayley decided the cybercafe would be a perfect place for the reception and the others agreed. When given the signal, Ethan got on stage and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Trent Fernandez." Trent and Kira walked into the cafe as everyone cheered. As the hours passed along, Ethan knew it was time for the toast.  
He took to the stage again.

"Everyone in this room knows the history of us. You know about the heartache we suffered a year ago. You also know that Trent was not Kira's first choice but I think I speak for everyone here and the one we lost that you made the right decision Kira.  
To Trent and Kira, two of my best friends, may you have all that you want in this world. And may you live each day to the fullest because as we all know, tommorrow is never guaranteed." Ethan finished his speech, turned away and wiped the tears from his eyes. As the party went on Conner showed up. Trent and Kira saw him and went to talk to him.

"Hey Conner." They said.

"Congratulations guys." Conner said with a smile.

"You showed up. Kira said.

"Yeah, I don't have much time though, but I wanted you to know Kira, that now that you have kept your promise to me, I can finally get some sleep and you Trent better keep your promise."

"I will Conner."

"I just came to say congratulations and that I'll be waiting for you." Conner said as he began to fade.

"Bye Conner." They said.

"Bye guys." He said as he disappeared.

Trent hugged Kira tightly.

"Come on, let's get back."

As they walked back to the reception, they knew they would see their friend again one day and it would be a day that they would wait patiently for.


End file.
